


Natural Disasters

by Em_D1999



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_D1999/pseuds/Em_D1999
Summary: Around 1 in every 100 people are born with elemental powers. This means they have the ability to control or manipulate fire, water, earth, air, or gravity. Depending on the strength of their powers a person can do anything from creating a small breeze or lighting a candle to forming tornadoes, hurricanes and forest fires.As with anything in this world, some use these powers to do good, others to do things which are... not so good.Me personally? I prefer to stay out of trouble. And it worked. For a while anyway. Now though, trouble has found me, and I have no idea if I'll get out of it alive.





	1. Chapter 1

The full moon shines brightly in the darkness of the night and the wind whistles gently through the trees. It would be incredibly peaceful, if it weren't for deafening noise of blood coursing through my body, so hard my veins might burst.

I've been running for what feels like an eternity. I'm breathing so hard I might pass out and my legs feel like matchsticks being crushed under the weight of a building. I'm not sure how much further I can go on. 

Another jolt of adrenaline pushes me onwards. No! I can't stop. If I stop he will catch up with me. I can't fight him right now; I'm too weak. 

I blindly shoot vines in every direction, and erect big piles of dirt behind me. Anything to delay my pursuer. 

A little further onwards, I find myself in a car park. Despite the late hour there are still a half dozen or so cars around. This is it. This is my chance. I'm too tired to outrun him. He may be slower, but eventually I will run out of energy and not only will I not be able to run anymore, but my powers will be as good as useless. My only chance is to hide. If I can outsmart him then maybe I can get out of this alive. 

I quickly find a car near the front wall of the lot. I duck down and see there is just enough space for me to crawl underneath, all the while thinking to myself "Thank god I'm not claustrophobic". I pull off my backpack, climb under the car and pull my backpack after me, making sure that no limbs or bag straps are sticking out. 

All around me is shrouded in darkness - near enough pitch black. I held my breath and prayed that it would be enough for him not to notice me. 

***

Some people that don't have powers are jealous of us that do. Of course there are those who think we are freaks of nature (and just love to express those views whenever possible), but the general consensus is that they are pretty awesome. I used to think my earth powers were the coolest thing in the world. That quickly changed when I found myself at war with a guy who can literally control fire! 

Now I'd happily give up the ability to grow flowers with my mind for a chance at a quiet life. I'd just use seeds, you know, like normal people do. 

Of course that's not the only thing my powers can do. As well as being able to grow plants and flowers wherever I want, I can make giant structures from the earth, and even create earthquakes... which, funnily enough is how I got into this situation in the first place - hidden under an SUV and trying not to get burnt to death by a human flamethrower.


	2. Chapter 2

Working in a pub, Wednesday lunchtimes were always very slow. We get the occasional old couple having a meal, or day drinkers coming in for their fix. But generally it's very quiet. When I'm not waiting on tables I get the chance to walk around the rooms, tending to the plants, most of which I grew myself.

Maybe it's because of my powers, but I've always loved nature. I feel a strong connection to it. One of my favourite things to do as a child was go camping. My dad would take me on a weekend and we'd spend the day walking through the trees. It made me feel calm. Whole. 

Nowadays, I rarely have time to camp, what with my strange work schedule. Nor have I much wanted to since I lost my dad 5 years ago. But still I always surround myself with nature. My flat is filled with different plants and flowers, all vibrantly coloured and filling the space with their perfume. I'm so lucky my boyfriend puts up with it as I don't have a garden to put them in. 

The Forget-Me-Not Arms, where I work, was owned in the 1800s by a man called Arnold Whitby. He named the place after his wife Pamela, whose favourite flowers were forget-me-nots. He filled the place with flowers, Pamela's favourite being the pride and joy of the inn. 

When I arrived the place was rather more miserable. The flowers were gone as nobody cared enough to keep them watered. Causing the room to be dark and cold. Over the 3 years I have worked here I have restored it to its former glory. Growing all sorts of plants from carnations and cherry blossom to Iris and orchids. Not forgetting, of course, the gorgeous forget-me-nots. Everyday I maintain the flowers, so that everyone can enjoy the warmth and happiness of the beautiful blues, yellows and pinks that now fill the room. 

"The freaks at it again"

I'm snapped out of my daydreaming by Jason.   
Jason, rather unfortunately, is my coworker. 

"Hey, Amy, if you like plants so much why don't you go live in a bush. You'd be much more welcome there." 

He's also a complete dickhead. 

"You know Jason, I would really love to shove a cactus up your ass. But I'm afraid your head might get in the way" 

"What the fuck Amy? I'm just joking. Don't go all psycho on me"

My manager walks out, frowning at us both. 

"You're lucky we have no customers here to listen to your potty mouths." He says.

"Mark, Amy's using her powers again. Tell her it makes me uncomfortable."

I roll my eyes. 

"Leave her be, Jason.  You know her flowers have been bringing more business. It looks lovely in here." 

"But why can't she grow them like a normal person? It's unnatural."

"I'd love to see you keep a houseplant alive for longer than a week, asshole" I growl. 

"Okay both of you stop. I have had enough of your bickering. Jason, let her carry on. She's not hurting anyone and if it upsets you you can leave the room until she's done. Amy, ignore him. You're doing great work, but I don't want anymore trouble." 

 

An hour later it was the end of my shift. I collected my things, feeling proud of the work I'd done, and exhausted from the confrontation. 

"I am so ready for a relaxing evening" I thought to myself as I walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I love walking home from work. I only live a 20 minute walk away and I love being in the open air. I do own a car, but I like to drive as little as possible to limit my impact on the environment. 

I'm about 5 minutes into my walk when I hear a voice behind me. One I was hoping not to hear again until my next shift. 

"Hey freak" 

I keep walking, at least once I get home I can lock him out! 

"Freak! I'm talking to you. It's rude to ignore people you know!"

I whip around.

"I'm sure I'm legally entitled to a 12 hour break from your bullshit. I'm going home, Jason. You should too."

Jason continues to walk alongside me. My anger is bubbling. 

"So d'you reckon that boyfriend of yours will be there when you get home?"

I sigh.

"Well considering we live together, yes, I assume he will be." 

"I wouldn't bet too much on that Ames. Do you never worry that he'll leave you for a normal person?" 

"Nope" 

"You mark my words one day he'll realise what a monster you are. And you'll be left all alone with your little flower friends" 

"IM NOT A MONSTER!" I shout.

The earth rumbles beneath my feet. Truthfully, this is one of my biggest fears. I don't believe I'm a bad person. I'm always kind and help people when I can. But I'm different. I'm strange. And what if, eventually, everyone in my life realises that and I end up alone? Jason taunting me with this fear, one that has plagued my mind for many years, erupts a fury inside me I didn't know existed. The vibrations of anger radiate from my body, making the house next to me tremble. I panic. I've never lost control of my powers like this before. I have to get away before he makes it worse. 

I run away in embarrassment. Jason doesn't follow, but I hear him shout.

"You're an abomination. People like you deserve to die Amy!" 

I don't stop until I get home. I collapse on the front porch shaking and crying.


End file.
